


Zostanę z Tobą na zawsze

by Abelia_Lange



Series: Miłosne chwile, które zrobiły się zbyt ciemne. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry patato Harry, Based on a Frank Sinatra song, Boys In Love, Happy Ending?, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Jealous Tom, Little insane Harry, M/M, Mutual Stalking, Obsession, Psychopaths In Love, Tom is a little dick and he ignore Harry, Tom is still a psychopath, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abelia_Lange/pseuds/Abelia_Lange
Summary: Tom chce posiąść Harry'ego już w pociągu.Może trochę napędza ich wzajemną obsesję?I dodaje nowe trupy do zakopania za domem.Pov Toma do pierwszej części tej serii.





	Zostanę z Tobą na zawsze

**Author's Note:**

> Sama nie wiem, który chłopiec ma ciemniejszą perspektywę.  
> Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam, słodkie drogi miłosne mi nie wychodzą. 
> 
> Inspirowane piosenką Franka Sinatry- Killing me softly 
> 
>  
> 
> Wszystkie miejsca i postaci należą do J.K. Rowling

_I heard she sang a good song,_   
_I heard she had a style._

Wszyscy mówili o Tobie już w pociągu.

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Bohater, Wybawca Magicznego Świata.

Widzieli piękno w śmierci Twoich rodziców i robili zakłady o to, kto pierwszy z Tobą porozmawia.

Już wtedy chciałem rozszarpać po kolei, każdą Twoją barierę i zagnieździć się w samym środku.

_And so I came to see her_   
_and listen for a while._

Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie poczułem czegoś dziwnego, gdy pierwszy raz na Ciebie spojrzałem.

Swoją drogą wyglądałeś pięknie nawet, jako jedenastolatek.

Nigdy nie byłem poetą, ale twoje oczy świeciły nienaturalnym blaskiem i miałem wrażenie, iż prześwietlają każdą duszę, jaką napotkasz.

Obserwowałem Cię dyskretnie na końcu stołu podczas Twojego sortowania, czekając na głośne słowa tiary oznajmujące, że urodzony z ciebie Gryfon.

Spojrzałeś prosto na mnie w tym samym momencie, gdy czapka krzyknęła Slytherin.

Wtedy zacząłem żałować bycia w pojedynczych pokojach.

_Strumming my pain with her fingers,_   
_singing my life with her words,_

Unikałem wszystkich, przesiadując w bibliotece.

I tak do niczego mi się teraz nie przydawali.

Myślałeś, że nie widzę, jak obserwujesz każdy mój ruch?

Jak zajmujesz stolik po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, ukryty w cieniu tak, iż nie widać gdzie dokładnie zerkasz?

Sprawiłeś mi tym kilka uśmiechów.

_killing me softly with her song,_   
_killing me softly with her song,_

Moi oprawcy znikali tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiali.

Oh, kochanie. Kompletnie nie ruszały mnie ich wyzwiska w stosunku statusu mojej krwi.

Pytanie tylko, ile krwi przelało się przez twoje dłonie?

Ps. Widziałem, jak wyrzucasz ich ciała w zakazanym lesie wprost do loży pająków. Powinieneś bardziej zwracać uwagę na otoczenie.

_telling my whole life with her words,_   
_killing me softly with her song._

W drugim roku zacząłem zabierać książki ze sobą.

Przyznam, iż zrobiłem to tylko po to, żeby Cię zirytować i zobaczyć, jak daleko możesz się posunąć.

Zaklęcia ukrywające moją widoczność były początkowo trudne do utrzymania, ale zdecydowanie warte nauczenia.

Wyglądałeś tak pięknie podczas torturowania tych wszystkich żałosnych ludzi. Pasja, z jaką to robiłeś, otoczyła moje serce ciasnym kokonem.

Czasem nadal zastanawiam się, jakim cudem tak szybko wyłapywałeś wszystkie krzywe spojrzenia rzucane w moim kierunku.

_I felt all flushed with fever,_   
_embarrassed by the crowd,_

Wykonałem pierwszy ruch, symulując wpadnięcie na mnie.

Czerwony kolor, który pojawił się na Twoich kościach policzkowych, mnie zabił.

Jak mogłeś wyglądać tak niewinnie po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś?

Zaproponowałem wspólne uczenie się, pytając o to, jak masz na imię, mimo że doskonale to wiedziałem.

Jestem pewny, iż Twoje oczy błyszczą tak intensywnie tylko wtedy, gdy patrzysz na mnie.

To tworzy gorąco w moim podbrzuszu.

_I felt she found my letters_   
_and read each one aloud._

Od tamtego wypadku, uczyliśmy się razem każdego dnia.

Jednak Ty, zamiast czytać książki, czytałeś moją twarz. Mam wrażenie, iż nie spuściłeś ze mnie wzroku nawet na sekundę.

Miałeś tak rozszerzone źrenice, że ta intensywna zieleń była prawie niewidoczna.

Czemu ten rok skończył się tak szybko? Znów będę zmuszony oglądać Twoją postać jedynie w moich wspomnieniach, siedząc w szarych ścianach sierocińca.

W połowie wakacji dostałem list od Malfoya informujący o pogrzebie Avery’ego.

Mój, mój. Zauważyłeś jego spojrzenia rzucane na mnie?

_I prayed that she would finish_   
_but she just kept right on._

Oh, Harry, czy zawsze byłeś taki piękny?

Chciałbym zostawić siniaki na twoich biodrach i szarpać te czarne jak noc loki.

Jednak muszę być skupiony.

Muszę Cię na chwilę odstawić.

Jesteś zbyt dużą słabością.

Zacząłem zbierać ludzi wokół siebie, to było tak proste. Używałem pięknych słów i wypuszczałem smugi mojej magii, która zwabiała ich jak ćmy do światła.

Mój najdroższy, gdyby Twój wzrok mógłby ich zabić, leżeliby martwi.

_Strumming my pain with her fingers,_   
_singing my life with her words,_

Zawsze wiedziałem, jak dużą uwagę przyciągasz, ale ilość czekoladek napompowanych Amortencją, jakie dostałeś zdziwiła chyba nawet starego Slughorna.

Patrzyłeś na mnie z fałszywym uśmiechem podczas odpakowywania każdego listu i paczki.

Musiałem wykazać się dużym opanowaniem, żeby ich wszystkich nie spalić.

_Killing me softly with her song,_   
_killing me softly with her song,_

Zacząłeś pogrywać ze mną brzydko, sprawiając, że moja krew burzy się za każdym razem, gdy widzę Twojego nowego adoratora.

Dlaczego nie mogę wyrzucić Cię ze swojej głowy i skupić na zbieraniu sług?

Ciągle myślę o tym, z kim i gdzie jesteś podczas tego, kiedy znikasz.

Nie zostawiłbyś mnie dla tych wszystkich bezwartościowych ludzi, prawda?

_telling my whole life with her words,_   
_killing me softly with her song._

Ostatniego dnia wieczorem zaciągnąłeś mnie do swojego łóżka i nie chciałeś wypuścić z objęć.

Twój dotyk nawet przez ubrania mnie parzył i jednocześnie koił.

Sam nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem, ale wiem, że mógłbym zasypiać tak codziennie.

_She sang as if she knew me_   
_in all my dark despair_

Byłem zły, gdy dowiedziałem się, iż ten Starzec powiedział Ci o sierocińcu. Nie chciałem widzieć litości w Twoich pięknych oczach.

Zamiast niej zobaczyłem coś niebezpiecznego, co mroziło i grzało mnie jednocześnie.

Zabrałeś mnie do swojego domu, nawet nie czekając na moją zgodę. Nie, żebym narzekał.

Czemu mieszkasz w tak ogromnym miejscu sam i dlaczego nikt nie widzi w tym problemu? Cały dworek otaczało coś ciemnego i ciężkiego.

To było zdecydowanie niepokojące.

Spaliśmy w jednym łóżku każdej nocy, przez co brałem zimne prysznice częściej niż normalnie.

Poznawałem Cię coraz lepiej, tak samo, jak bibliotekę, która swoją drogą mogłaby konkurować z tą w Hogwarcie.

Obawiałem się Twojej reakcji na moje plany zostania Czarnym Panem, ale przyjąłeś to z natychmiastowym zrozumieniem.

_And then she looked right through me_   
_as if I wasn't there._

Wiem, że widziałeś ciemność siedzącą w moim ciele za każdym razem, gdy przestałem pilnować swojej magii, ale traktowałeś to, jak coś naturalnego.

Przynosiłeś mi ciągle nowe ciasta i słodycze, które zepsuły nie tylko moje zęby, ale też ostatnie warstwy lodu znajdującego się wokół mojego serca.

Oh, skarbie. Co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobił?

Gdy posadziliśmy kwiaty za posiadłością, zrobiło się strasznie jasno i mam wrażenie, iż z murów zniknął cały ciężar.

Szepczę brudne słowa do twoich uszu w wężomowie, bo nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Co byś zrobił, gdybyś je rozumiał?

_But she was there, the stranger,_   
_singing clear and strong._

Wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tym, że jestem dziedzicem Slytherina. Nie mogę teraz zająć się tylko Tobą, tak jakbym chciał.

Kłuję żelazo, póki gorące i przekonuje ich wszystkich zapatrzonych w pierścień na moim palcu do mojej ideologii.

Widzę ból w Twoich oczach, gdy Cię ignoruje.

Oh, Harry.

Gdybyś wiedział, jak na mnie działasz.

_Strumming my pain with her fingers,_   
_singing my life with her words,_

Zacząłeś spotykać się jakimś puchonem. Myślisz, iż tego nie widzę?

Moi wyznawcy przynoszą mi skrawki wspomnień z chwil, w których widzieli was razem.

Słyszę w nich wszystkie obrzydliwie przesłodzone słowa, które do Ciebie mówi.

Tego właśnie chcesz? Kwiatów i delikatnych uchwytów za dłonie?

Z każdym dniem, zapisuję coraz więcej sposobów na ukaranie tego chłopaka za samo pomyślenie o tym, że może dotykać to, co moje.

Podsłuchałem rozmowę dziewczyn z czwartego roku, które plotkowały o was tak, jakbyście byli małżeństwem, z co najmniej dwudziestoletnim stażem.

Nikomu nie przyznam się do tego, że na samą myśl o tym, iż ktoś mi Cię zabierze, czuję mdłości.

_killing me softly with her song,_

Moje panowanie nad sobą pękło, gdy Diggory zaprosił Cię na randkę dziś wieczorem, przy wszystkich podczas obiadu.

Założył Ci koronkowy dusik ze szmaragdem odwzorowującym kolor Twoich oczu.

Dlaczego byłeś taki zarumieniony?

Czy czerwień na Twoich policzkach nie była zarezerwowana tylko dla mnie?

Zabijałem go wzrokiem, jednocześnie chowając trzęsące się dłonie do kieszeni.

Spojrzałeś na mnie z taką pustką, że nawet nie pamiętam, w którym momencie popękały wszystkie okna w Wielkiej Sali.

_killing me softly with her song,_

Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby wasze spotkanie się odbyło.

Porwałem go jeszcze tego samego dnia do komnaty tajemnic i torturowałem tak długo, aż na ziemi została wielka kupa krwi pomieszana z roztrzaskanymi kośćmi.

Wieczorem wepchnąłem Cię do swojej sypialni i pocałowałem.

Nasza magia tańczyła ze sobą i ocieplała powietrze.

Nie mogłem nasycić się jedynie Twoimi ustami, a ty nie miałeś nic przeciwko, gdy zaprowadziłem Cię do łóżka.

W momencie, w którym spojrzałem na Ciebie, już kompletnie nagiego, oznaczonego w każdym możliwym miejscu z tym zachwyconym uśmiechem i oczami błyszczącymi jak żadne inne, wiedziałem, że to, to, czego chciałem przez całe życie.

Kazałeś mi obiecać, że nigdy Cię nie zostawię.

Nie miałem w sobie żadnego sprzeciwu, żeby to zrobić.

Odpłynęliśmy zatopieni w mroku.

_telling my whole life with her words,_

Od tamtej nocy zawsze byłeś obok mnie.

Widziałem satysfakcję za każdym razem, gdy Cię całowałem lub ktoś rzucił zazdrosne spojrzenie w stronę znaków, jakie zostawiałem na Twojej szyi.

Ciągle mówisz mi te dwa słowa, które przyprawiają moje serce o drżenie.

Obawiam się, iż mnie od nich uzależniłeś.

_killing me softly with her song,_

Zostaniemy ze sobą na zawsze.

Widziałem Twoją początkową niechęć, gdy wspomniałem o schowaniu horkruksów w przedmiocie.

Twój pomysł o włożeniu części naszej duszy w sobie nawzajem był zdecydowanie lepszy.

Czuję teraz te wszystkie uczucia, które w sobie trzymasz.

Czy zawsze były takie intensywne?

Szeptałeś do mnie w języku węży. Ty mały minx, jak mogłeś ukrywać, że to potrafisz przez cały ten czas?

Jeśli ktoś zauważył twoje krzywe chodzenie następnego dnia, nic nie powiedział.

_killing me softly with her song._

Wyglądasz, tak pęknie, stojąc u mojego boku.

Wiem, że nie oddam Cię nigdy.

Nawet jeśli sam będziesz chciał odejść.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze i kudos zostawione pod Pov Harry'ego!


End file.
